


Robron Drabble #4

by Trawler



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trawler/pseuds/Trawler
Summary: The day Robert Sugden learns that Aaron’s gone to stay with relatives in Ireland, following Aaron’s official complaint to the police regarding the abuse. Robert’s point of view.





	Robron Drabble #4

I sat and stared at my pint, hunched over the bar as if it could somehow stop my life from falling over. All the things that were going wrong – Chrissie, the business, even dossing on Vik’s couch – they were all fading into the background, because Aaron was gone. Chas wouldn’t tell me where, only that she was still in contact and hoped that he’d be back. _Hoped._ Not that he would, just that he _might._ It was all I had to cling on to. 

I’d done some stupid, reckless things in my time, but getting involved with Aaron had been the worst –

_Katie Katie remember what you did to Katie_

I didn’t regret the time I’d spent with Aaron, and I certainly didn’t regret the sex. I just wished that I’d had the courage to end things with Chrissie before everything had blown up in my face. 

I wanted to be there for Aaron. Not exactly a neutral ear – I didn’t think that I could ever be a neutral ear – but a… a friend. I wanted to be his friend. He knew that I still loved him; I remembered telling him that I never had, that I never could, but I’d been so angry with everyone but myself. I’d wanted to lash out and hurt people and I’d ended up hurting someone who hadn’t deserved to be treated that way –

_At least you didn’t hurt him like you hurt Katie_

_At least you didn’t kill him_

I took a deep, thirsty swallow of beer, swallowing until I was desperate for breath, until I felt as if I was going to choke. I banged the empty glass against the bar, already feeling a belch boil up my throat.

Everything was a mess. All I had to hold on to was the slim possibility that Aaron would come back. 

And I’d hold onto that hope with all my strength, because he was all that I had left.


End file.
